Garath
Garath was an unnaturally large dogMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae who accompanied Lady Envy.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.63/64 He was short-haired, dun-coloured, and heavily muscled.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.63 Picker described him as a scarred hound and likely a cattle-dog.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1149 Garath obeyed EnvyMemories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.65 although she stated that she had no control over him.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.405 She named Garath as Baaljagg's brother, though given that the latter was an Ay, the description was like not meant to indicate a blood relationship.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.64 In Memories of Ice Garath and Baaljagg were among Lady Envy's companions while she resided in a Jaghut tower near the Rent outside Morn. Also present were three ensorcelled Seguleh, Mok, Thurule, and Senu. They were soon joined by Toc the Younger and Tool, who promised Envy that answers to the mysteries of the Rent lay in the territory of the Pannion Domin.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1 As the party made their way northward, Envy and Garath made a separate side trip via Warren to Callows.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.307 Garath guided her through the devastated city to an underground temple dedicated to the Elder God K'rul. Once in the temple, Garath fell asleep at which point Envy began conversing with K'rul's presence. Garath woke up again and Envy observed that K'rul had gone.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.323-329 Crossing the Pannion Domin frontier, Envy's party met the Seerdomin, Kahlt, at his temple. Envy insulted the Seerdomin by first tossing the meat he offered to the floor for Garath to eat (presumably to test for poison).Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.395 Later that night the normally gentle Garath became a slayer as the two canines and Envy killed the Seerdomin warriors in the temple. Toc observed that during the event, Garath had grown in size, was dark, mottled grey and black with coal-lit eyes and now dwarfed Baaljagg who was also described as being larger than usual. Garath was referred to as a hound rather than a dog at this point. Envy then told Toc to gather his belongings as Garath wanted to destroy the temple and deflected his questions about the dog.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.399-401 Garath and Baaljagg returned to their normal size after pulling the temple to the ground.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.406 When Toc later told Envy that Garath could be a Hound of Shadow, she told him that indeed, Garath "could" be, but that he was reluctant.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.404 Arriving at the Pannion city of Bastion, they were ambushed by Anaster and his hordes of Tenescowri. During the chaos, Toc took his leave of his frighteningly powerful companions, but was later captured by the Pannion Seer and imprisoned at his fortress at Outlook.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.343-346Memories of Ice, Chapter 12, US SFBC p.413-424 Envy's party fought their way to Outlook. According to observers, Garath and Baaljagg were faster and smarter than the undead K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunters opposing them and the small 'army' won battle after battle.Memories of Ice, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.496 In a vision, Toc saw Garath's massive flanks crisscrossed in scars that were leaking seething, virulent blood, described as "the blood of chaos".Memories of Ice, Chapter 12, UK MMPB p.502 When they assaulted Outlook, Tool sat atop Garath's shoulders as the pair tore through the Seer's guardians. The Seer was forced to flee to Coral taking Toc with him.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.556-559 Following the Seer to Coral, the wounded Garath was shivering uncontrollably, half mad, allowing no one, not even Baaljagg near him. It was Mok's opinion that Garath was succumbing to the plague spread by Envy amongst the Pannions. He demanded that Envy use her healing powers as Garath would not otherwise rise again. Her ministrations were successful although Garath seemed to harbour resentment against Envy for being the cause of his ailments. Soon after being healed, he joined Baaljagg in investigating a Meckros structure floating past on an ice shelf.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.872-877 Envy's party arrived in Coral as it was under attack by the forces of the Malazan Empire. Garath survived the fighting in the Seer's keep.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1149 Speculations There is some speculation as to the exact nature of Garath. See the Wiki discussion and the following Malazan Empire forum thread It seems that K'rul used Garath, possibly to summon Envy, certainly to lead her to his temple at Callows. Garath may also have acted as a conduit for the conversation between the two as K'rul often used dreams and his appearance and vanishing coincided with the dog sleeping. Envy even comments that the time Garath tried to pee on her robe had probably been a prank by K'rul as the dog had been asleep at the time.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.874 From Envy's comment it seems that Garath could have been a Hound of Shadow but was not by his own choice. When asked about Garath's nature in a fan Q&A, Erikson answered: :''Gareth was a dog, wasn’t he? Only slightly kidding. I think we wanted it open as to the possibility of new hounds; but no direct opportunity has risen as of yet to make that inclusion. This is one dog’s tale that didn’t end and accordingly is not one worth following.''http://www.tor.com/2011/07/06/ask-steven-erikson-your-memories-of-ice-questions Notes and references de:Garath Category:Canines Category:Males